mr_mechfandomcom-20200213-history
Hakima Futamosho
Hakima Futamosho is the mastermind of Mr. Mech. Biography Born 29 June, 1964, Hakima Futamosho was born the son of a fireman in Fuchu, Aki District, Hiroshima, where he aquired a taste for the quirky styles of fast-growing Japanese comic art, or "manga." Throughout his childhood and teenage years, Futamosho continued to dive further into art, and especially comics, and became quite talented in the field of "penciling" his favorite manga and anime characters. The death of his lone father in 1988 left him jarred, but he was determined to make an impression in the career that he loved and the very same that his beloved father had incouraged him to pursue. In 1987, at the age of only 23, his first manga short, "M'³': Battle of Royales", was published in a small magazine. After a modestly positive reception, Futamosho, with no small amount of difficulty, gained a contract from Nova of Japan* to create a feature manga series based on his fledgeling idea. Eventually he proved to be disappointed at the controlling nature of his publisher. After enjoying limited Japanese success, the book was cancelled in 1990. As the book had been for several years a major revenue and, unlike many artists, personal enjoyment source for Futamosho, this was an unexpected personal blow, leaving him in a near catatonic state for several months. However, Futamosho's personal salvation was soon to come, as Hutafari Intl., a large-scale publisher and distributor that had initially rejected his works, apporached him with a unique offer. It was made aware to him that circles within the company were interested in his work; a television serial would be soon to come if he agreed to the offer. After signing with Hutafari, the show was cleared for production, albeit with changes in focus (see plot explanations.) The show rocketed Futamosho to a level of success he had never seen before, and when the show's production was cancelled in 1995, Futamosho was able to secure contracts for additional small work in manga magazines (what?**,) living comfortably doing what he loved. Hopes of large profit from the dubbed American rerun were never realized, but investment was not significant. Hakima died October 16, 2002, after suffering purported OTC medication induced liver failure. His premature death at the age of only 46 left his small but dedicated fan base distraught. There was talk of legal action, but due to the unbelievably ambiguous nature of the contract with Hutafari, there was substantial doubt as to who was reponsible for the possible fees. Although never married, Futamosho had many friends and "was always... smiling (Jack Bussey.)" Although his work could be ironically heavy-handed and dark, he was said to be a thoroughly happy man. Futamosho had ties to the US through friends Ann Walthers and Jack Bussey, both met via business in Hiroshima, though he rarely strayed from his birthplace, prefering to carry out his inspirational works out of comfortable home. Although Futamosho was survived by none of his small family, his death was mourned by the many he had touched with his kindness. His death as well marked a small but significant period of moruning in the circles that had always maintained a cult following of his unique work. =Footnotes= *Nova is featured ironically in cameo throughout both the books and the series. **Futamosho's other notable works include Sandstorm and Tokyo Paradox, publishing for Nova's own Outreach magazine. As no English translations were released and the stories ran as sideline features, very little is known about their nature, other than that they almost certainly follow the same blend of humor and controversy that was so characteristic to M cubed and Futamosho's general work.